


A Chance Meeting At The Grocery Store

by SRMiracle



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Different first meet, EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Grocery Store, alternative universe, toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRMiracle/pseuds/SRMiracle
Summary: After a long night at work Nicole makes a stop at the grocery store.





	A Chance Meeting At The Grocery Store

Nicole Haught put her head against the steering wheel of her police cruiser and contemplated just how badly she needed to pick up a few items from Purgatory's only grocery store when what she really wanted to do was go home. 

Home, where it was warm and she could kick off her work boots, get out of her cold, wet khaki uniform pants and finally remove her soggy socks from her frozen toes and step into a hot shower. A long hot shower that would take the bone weary chill away after being called out right before the end of her shift on a welfare check that turned into a standoff situation.

Four long, windy and snowy hours in the Canadian cold because some Purgatory drunkard thought his neighbor took his last beer.

Nicole looked through the falling snow at the dull grocery store lights and frowned. She really didn't want to go in, but she had a hungry cat at home and if she didn't do some shopping tonight that meant she had to come out tomorrow and she really didn't want to do that. 

Tomorrow was her only day off during the week an, damn it, she'd had enough of Purgatory's not so fine citizens. All she wanted to do tomorrow was stay in her warm flannel pajamas, make some soup, marathon a few series and, if lucky enough, snuggle in her favorite blanket and take a couple of naps in between on her oh so comfy couch.

"Get your ass in gear, out of this car and let's do this, Haught."

A weary groan worked passed Nicole's lips as she grabbed her Stetson from the passenger seat and stepped out of the car. With her hat on her head she carefully walked across the snow and ice covered parking lot, tilting her head into the wind to keep the blowing snow out of her eyes. 

Inside the store she quickly picked out the items she needed for soup, threw in some snacks and the food she needed for the meals she would cook for the next week, placing them into her cart. She didn't forget about Calamity Jane's needs as she picked up the cat's favorite food and treats. There would certainly be hell to pay in Purgatory if she were to forget those items.

A fast trip down the wine aisle, because if the cat gets a treat then so should she.

Nicole had just one more item she needed and moved over to the health and beauty section. She scanned the shelf for her favorite toothpaste and found that there was only one, two count package left.

Just as her hand wrapped around the dual package of toothpaste, a small, and rather nicely tanned hand with lovely trimmed nails, landed right on top of hers.

"Sorry, Deputy, I wasn't trying to hold your hand," the soft voice full of laughter said, "I was just after my favorite toothpaste."

A shiver went down Nicole's spine as her stomach did a summersault and landed at her feet.

Miss Waverly Earp.

Purgatory's very own brunette angel with hair for days.

Nicole had heard her voice a few times when Waverly had called for assistance from the bar in the small amount of time that she had been with the Purgatory police department. Seen her face through the crowd when she was helping to break up fights at Shorty's, which led to Nicole getting blindsided by a punch to the ribs once, but this is the first time she had ever been this close to her. 

Had the pleasure of feeling her soft touch upon her own skin.

She cleared her throat and gave herself a mental shake.

Nicole tipped her hat at Waverly, "Nothing to be sorry about, Miss Earp," she smiled and made her dimples pop, "least now I solved the case of which Purgatory citizen kept buying up all my favorite toothpaste."

The corner of Waverly's warm hazel eyes crinkled slightly, "If you hadn't of caught me tonight, Deputy…"

"The name's Haught, ma'am" Nicole couldn't stop the cocky grin that spread across her face as she gave another tip of her hat before holding her hand out toward Waverly, "Nicole Haught."

She watched as Waverly's eyes widened for the briefest moment before she slid her hand into Nicole's. 

"Deputy… Haught," Waverly's voice held a moment of hesitation as she grinned and their hands slowly pulled apart, "if you hadn't of caught me tonight would you have gone undercover to catch me in the act?" 

Nicole rested her hands at her belt, tilting her head to the side. She couldn't stop herself from letting her gaze slowly roll up and down Waverly body. To take in her open leopard coat. To pause at the heart stopping amount of exposed skin at her belly and the oh so defined abs that had Nicole thinking of what she could do to the young woman if she were under the covers on her own bed.

_Cool it down, Haught. Remember you’re a gentlewoman._

"Since were alone," Nicole slowly turned her head from side to side, grinning as she did, "I think it's safe to tell you. I was prepared to go undercover at this very store, work the scariest job, just so that I could apprehend the citizen who was keeping me from enjoying brushing my teeth."

Waverly's hand flew to her chest as her hazel eyes sparkling, her lips twitching. "You're scaring me, Deputy. You can't mean you were willing to become…"

"Yes," Nicole whispered hard, fighting back a laugh, "a cashier."

Waverly slapped at Nicole's arm. "Nicole, you're terrible."

_And you're so beautiful you take my breath away_ , Nicole thought, as Waverly's hair tossed about her head as she giggled. 

"Okay, how about this," Nicole picked up the dual package of toothpaste, "since this is a two pack, an I'm ready to checkout, why don't I pay for the toothpaste and then I split the package with you out in the parking lot when you're done shopping."

Waverly stroked locks of her long hair behind her right ear. "That's so sweet of you, but I wouldn't want to keep you waiting out in the cold while I finish shopping, Deputy Haught."

Nicole smiled softly. "Take all the time you need, Waverly, I can wait."

Nicole not only meant she could wait for Waverly to finish her shopping, but also wait to see if anything ever happen between her and Waverly period. Ever since the first time she set eyes on Waverly, Nicole had felt a flutter deep within her blood. Like she had finally found the answer to a long sought after question. 

And Nicole really wanted Waverly to be the answer to that question.

When Waverly finally came out of the store Nicole rushed over and helped put her groceries into her red Jeep.

"Don't forget your toothpaste," Nicole smiled, holding out the elongated square box.

Waverly looked up through her lashes, "I'd like to pay you for this, Deputy, but all I have on me right now is my debt card."

Nicole slid her hands into her pockets of her khaki pants, "Well, how about you buy me a cup of coffee as payment for the toothpaste?"

Nicole watches the blush spread across Waverly's cheeks, "I…, I'd really like that."

Nicole removed her hand from her pocket, pulling out a dogeared business card and gives it to Waverly. "Give me a call or send me a text when you're ready for that coffee and we'll set up a time."

Waverly's takes the card into her gloved hand. "Thanks again, Deputy Haught, for the toothpaste."

"You're very welcome, Ma'am," she said with one last hat tip before walking back to her car. As she open the door she turned around and found Waverly still looking at her. "You be careful going home, Waverly."

With a smile and a wave, Waverly climbed into her Jeep and drove away, leaving Nicole standing in the falling snow grinning like a fool and ever so thankful that her and Waverly liked the same toothpaste.


End file.
